Rust College is a historically black, four year liberal arts college founded in 1866 by the Freedman's Aid Society, the Methodist Episcopal Church. The current student enrollment is 850 students with 74% coming from low-income families in 20 northern Mississippi counties. More than 95% of students are black minority students. Most of science students are majoring in biology and chemistry. To achieve the goal and objectives of increasing the participation of faculty and students in biomedical research and research training, Rust College is applying for a ten-week residency Facility Research Enhancement Support Program (FRESP). Rust College is nominating Dr. Frank Y. Yeh, Professor of Chemistry and Interim Chair of the Division of Science and Mathematics for the position of the Extramural Associate (EA). During the past 18 years at Rust College Dr. Yeh has taught chemistry and has directed several research programs. He is loved by his students and well respected by colleagues and administrators. Rust College will provide Dr. Yeh with sufficient resources and authority to carry out the EA program purposes. Dr. Yeh will provide leadership and direction in the implementation of the five year institutional plan. A Scientific Research Training Committee, an Advisory Committee, and an Office of Biomedical Science Research Development will be established in the Division of Science and Mathematics. These designed activities include the conducting of research seminars, grant writing workshops, establishing and strengthening the research collaborations with other institutions, initiating the pilot research projects for junior faculty, guiding the students to entry biomedical research science training and pursuing career in health professions. The evaluation instruments will include feedback data on each of the above areas. The survey forms will be collected to assess the individual and overall success of the institutional plans. The evaluation of the total program will focus on efficiency, effectiveness and viability relative to the objectives and expected outcomes of this project focusing on the expected outcomes.